Realization
by kaoone
Summary: Chloe Beale always knew who she was, never doubted that. But Beca always makes her feel weird, something she's never felt before. The other Bellas realize, they watch the tension rise, hoping the day will finally come when Beca and Chloe will both realize it to. And what will happen when that day comes? How will that day come? One-shot, BeChloe, Bhloe, whichever, Beca/Chloe.
**U clicked! :0**

Beca's room was a mess. That's all Chloe could think as she walked into the hobbit's room she shared with Amy. It was full of mixing equipment as well as CDs and a small-ish wardrobe, but Chloe's co-captain left everything unorganised and not in a real home. But as Chloe looked over to the other side she realised Amy's area was no better.

She was wrenched out of her thoughts as Beca entered the room behind her, carrying her laptop and her headphones : Chloe had pestered Beca into letting her spend the evening working on the set for worlds.

"Oh, hey Chlo, I thought you were coming later" Beca said, looking at Chloe with surprise.

"I know" Chloe replied "But we really need the time and I was bored doing nothing, but only if you're free"

"Of course I am" Beca replied, her shift at the recording studio wasn't until tomorrow, so she had the whole night to burn. But thinking about her internship only made her feel more guilty about not telling Chloe or the Bellas.

The girls sat at Beca's desk, making small talk the whole night, laughing at the smallest joke, flushing at the slightest thing. And of course neither off them could work out why, to any onlooker it would have been simple, but to them, no, just no.

"Chloe?" Beca said, " Can I tell you something?"

"Of course Becs, anything"

"I broke up with Jesse today"

The brunette sniffled and buried her head into Chloe's shoulder, Chloe enloped Beca into a hug, holding onto her, wondering why, but not wanting to make Beca anymore upset, she let the conversation finish.

After about 3 hours of mixing, and the set almost finished, the girls agreed on lieing on Beca's bed and watching a movie (much to Beca's distaste). Chloe clambered onto the bed, with Beca following. The girls snuggled up with Beca's laptop on their knees as 'The Immitation Game' started, it was a film about Alan Turing during the Second World War and would have had both girls crying (even badass Beca Mitchell) if they were actually foused on the film. All Chloe could think about was Beca's breath which hitched on the back on her neck.

Turning to face her Chloe gazed into Beca's eyes and Beca returned the guesture. Chloe stopped resisting the temptation and leaned in, closing her eyes. Beca leaned forward as well, returning the kiss. Chloe broke the kiss for air and looked at Beca.

"So..." Beca murmered quietly, breaking the silence.

"Mmm..." Chloe whispered back.

Beca looked at her and asked "Where does this put us?"

"I don't know" Chloe said.

They both smiled at the situation and Chloe pressed her lips to Beca's again and the girls shared another kiss before falling asleep in each other's arms.

Stacie wandered in the door as the other girls milled in the kitchen, making dinner, or doing work. Stacie had just heard news from Donald, her boyfriend **(A/N Sorry I just had to put this in )** , that Beca had broken up with Jesse and Stacie just wanted to make sure she was ok. She also guessed that Beca wouldn't have told the other Bellas, Beca was always quite private like that.

Wandering upstairs, Stacie made her way to her and Chloe's room, but entered surprised as she expected the ginger to be there, but Chloe wasn't.

Stacie guessed she must still be out, but when Chloe, or Beca for that matter, didn't turn up at dinner Stacie grinned to herself and wondered where they both were together. Around half-way through the meal the others seem to notice the absent members, until Flo asked the unspoken question:

"Where are Chloe and Beca? They're missing my cooking night."

This was when Stacie spoke up, saying about Chloe not being in their room. The girls smiled quietly to themselves and looked down at their plates until Amy voiced a plan.

Chloe's P.O.V

I woke with someone's arms around my waist, but when I remembered who it was I snuggled into their arms, to some soft "awwwws". Wait, I thought, who was here? I suddenly sat up, looking at the Bellas, who were all gazing sheepishly at me.

"Chlo" Stacie ventured "I never thought you had it in for hobbits" she said folled with a wink.

Amy was brave enough to follow and said " Yeah, I'll swap rooms with you and then you lovebirds can share."

I signed, knowing I would never hear the end of this.

Thanks for sticking in with me to the end, and I will update my other stories soon, but please reveiw any promps for ANY STORY as I need some ideas. : )

\- K


End file.
